Une lumière dans les ténèbres
by Alkalove
Summary: La vie de Severus n'a pas commencé de la meilleur des façon.. toujours devoir se cacher ne jamais montrer qui on est réellement... la douleur et la peine est son quotidien. Et si une main tendue pouvait sortir le garçon et sa mère de cet enfer et si la nature du Severus n'est pas celle que tout le monde pense... James/Severus
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir voici ma toute première fanfic. Je commence ici avec une saga que j'apprécie beaucoup Harry Potter.

Note 1 : Je tiens à m'excusée d'avance pour les oublis ainsi que les fautes car moi et l'orthographe ça fait cinquante douze. Je cherche par ailleurs un ou une bêta qui aurait la gentillesse de m'épauler afin que je puisse offrir une histoire de meilleure qualité à l'avenir.

Note 2 : cette histoire contient du bashing de certains personnages et la trame de l'histoire n'est pas suivie.

Note 3 : l'histoire qui va suivre comporte du m/m alors pour ceux qui n'aime pas passer votre chemin et pour les autre je leurs souhaite une agréable lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps sur la ville. Le jour avait laissé place aux ombres, les rues bondés de monde s'étaient vidées de ses rires et de son brouhaha pour faire place à des bruits plus inquiétants. La lune cachée par les nuages renforçait le tableau sombre qu'était devenue Londres pour quelques heures. Voici le paysage que pouvait observer un petit garçon de cinq ans depuis sa fenêtre brisée où l'air s'engouffrait avalant dans sur son passage toute source de chaleur. Dehors le garçon entendait les chiens aboyer, les cris incompréhensibles des ivrognes, les poubelles qui se renversaient…

Mais c'était sans doute mieux que les insultes, étouffées par sa porte verrouillée, que son père hurlait à l'encontre de sa femme et de son fils et les pleure de sa mère le suppliant de se calmer. Soudain un bruit de verre qui éclate se fit entendre suivit d'une porte qui claque. Le garçon souffla il savait que cela voulait que son père était parti et avec un peu de chance ce dernier ne reviendrai que le lendemain soir. L'enfant s'approcha de la porte et tenta de l'ouvrir plusieurs fois sans succès jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un déclic se fasse entendre et que la porte se déverrouille par elle même. La porte ouverte il s'engagea dans le sombre couloir jusqu'à la cuisine là où une lumière brillait faiblement. Le garçon s'avança jusqu'à une forme agenouillée sur le sol sale de la cuisine puis il se baissa pour être à sa hauteur et demanda faiblement :

-Ma…Maman ?

La femme leva la tête vers son enfant, on pouvait deviner qu'il devait s'agir d'une femme belle et élégante malgré la couche de saleté qui recouvrait son visage et ses cheveux sale et emmêlés. A travers ses yeux on pouvait lire de la fatigue et de la tristesse, mais son fils lui y voyait autre chose également c'était une petite flamme. Une flamme qui représentait tout l'amour qu'Eileen avait pour son enfant et sa détermination de le protéger de son mieux de cet homme qu'elle avait dû épouser.

-Ce n'est rien Severus papa et maman se sont fâché c'est tout ca va s'arranger… Mais comment a tu pus sortir de ta chambre je pensais l'avoir fermé ? demanda soudainement la mère paniqué a l'idée que son mari aurait pu enter pour s'en prendre à son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle s'est ouverte toute seule.

Les yeux de la mère s'écarquillairent d'horreur, elle venait de comprendre qu'il ne vivrait jamais une vie normal comme les autres petits enfants de son âge. Car le sang qui coule dans ses veines venait de lui léguer un don qui pour elle avait pris la forme d'une malédiction : la magie. Cette magie qui avait fait sa fierté autre fois était la source de son malheur. L'emprisonnant dans un cercle de douleur et de malheur. Elle avait pensée que son fils n'avait pas hérité de ses dons car jusqu'à présent il n'avait montré aucune aptitude dans ce domaine. Eileen avait gardée pendant cinq ans le cruel espoir que Severus ne montre aucun talent dans la magie. Un rire sans joie traversa la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se rendu compte qu'elle souhaitait que son fils soit un moldu.

Tu es bien comme ton père toi… souffla t-elle. Toujours là à faire le contraire de se que je dis…

Le garçon pencha légèrement la tête sur le coté ne comprenant pas ce que sa mère voulait dire. Eileen attrapa son garçon par les épaules et le fixa de son regard, d'un vert profond.

Ecoute moi bien Severus c'est très important.

Le garçon hocha la tête et fronça les sourcils preuve qu'il était concentré et à l'écoute.

La porte qui s'est ouverte ne s'est pas ouverte toute seule. C'est toi qui l'a ouverte grâce à ce que l'on appel de la magie. Mais écoute moi bien mon petit prince il ne faut jamais que Tobias apprenne cela tout tu m'entends. Jamais il ne doit savoir que tu as des pouvoirs car il pourrait te faire du mal et cela me briserais le cœur… Le garçon hocha la tête vigoureusement. Se sera notre secret et si tu es sage et que respecte bien cette consigne maman t'apprendra plein de tour de magie.

C'est vrai comme dans les cirques qu'il y a en ville ?

Beaucoup mieux même, mais pour cela il ne faut rien dire d'accord mon petit prince ?

Oui promis maman je ne dirai rien.

Severus répondit avec un grand sourire et un regard rempli de merveille en imaginant tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec ses pouvoirs.

Tu verras maman avec mes pouvoirs je ferrais de toi la plus belle des reines car tu es la meilleurs maman au monde entier ! Déclara le jeune homme avant de lui faire un câlin en la serrant aussi fort que ses petits bras pouvais lui permettre afin de lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

Eileen serra son fils en retour, une larme coula de ses yeux, puis deux bientôt suivit de plein d'autre. Parmi ses larmes elle ne fesait que de répéter des excuses à l'encontre de son fils car elle savait le danger auquel son fils était exposé et tout cela par sa faute…

Cette nuit là à Spinner End à travers les bruits des chiens qui aboient, les cris incompréhensibles des ivrognes, les poubelles qui se renversait…On pouvait entendre les pleurs d'une femme qui priait pour qu'on épargne son fils du destin cruel qui l'attendait et qu'il puisse connaître un jour la paix à laquelle elle aspire tant lui offrir.

Voici le premier chapitre d'une lumière dans les ténèbres. Dîtes moi ce que vous en penser. Je prendrai avec joie toute les critiques constructives qui me permettront de m'améliorer afin de vous offrir de meilleurs chapitres pour la suite.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre

Concernent le temps de parution je ne sais moi-même pas quand je publierais de chapitre je pense que se sera quand l'inspiration viendra à moi… ^^'

Note : j'ai oubliée de le mentionner dans le chapitre précédent mais vous vous doutez bien l'œuvre Harry Potter et ses personnage appartiennent à J.K Rolling.

Note 2 : n'hésiter pas à donner vos avis dans les commentaires

Sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture à vous je l'espère.

Chapitre 2 :

Trois ans on passer depuis la découverte des pouvoirs de Severus. Tobias ignore toujours le secret précieusement garder par la mère et le fils, ses derniers on prit pour routine de se retrouver tout les soirs, lorsque Tobias sortait pour boire avec ses amis, dans le minuscule salon de l'appartement. Eileen apprenait à son fils l'histoire de la magie, les différentes coutumes et traditions magiques en fonction des pays et des continents. Ainsi que l'art des potions domaines qu'appréciait particulièrement le jeune apprenti sorcier. Toutes ses connaissances Eileen pouvait lui enseigner grâce à des livres que la jeune femme avait put cacher à son époux.

La sorcière essayait d'apprendre à son fils à ne pas laisser ses émotions prend le pas sur sa raison car les conséquences pouvait être désastreuse. Malheureusement cela était compliqué pour le garçon de comprendre cela car il lui était difficile de réfréner sa haine et son dégout envers l'homme qu'il appelait père lorsque se dernier lui assenait des coups pour une bière pas fraîche ou une tâche ménagère qui n'a pas été faite correctement… mais la vision que le jeune garçon ne supportait pas c'était de voir sa pauvre mère tomber à terre sous les coups de ce monstre. C'était dans des moments comme ceux là qu'il était impossible pour le garçon de contrôler sa magie, c'est pourquoi on pouvait assister à des verres qui éclatent, des portes qui claquent ou bien des lumières qui s'allument et s'éteignent toutes seules. A chaque fois que ses manifestations apparaissaient Eileen devait trouver des explications… mais ses dernières étaient bancales se qui accentuait la colère de Tobias envers la jeune femme.

Severus avait compris une chose c'était que si sa mère était forte mentalement cette dernière ne l'était pas physiquement et qu'elle ne supporterait plus longtemps les coups de ce monstre, alors il prit la décision de prendre les coups et les corvées à sa place… Dès qu'une tâche n'était pas à la hauteur de cet homme c'était de sa faute, s'il manquait de l'alcool s'était lui qui les avait renversés lorsqu'il avait voulu atteindre un verre dans le tiroir du haut ou bien alors s'il manquait quelques choses à manger c'est le jeune homme qui devait aller le chercher qu'importe l'heure ou si cette commande se trouvait bel et bien à Londres et s'il ne revenait pas avec la punition était encore plus sévère qu'à l'ordinaire.

A chaque fin de journée le jeune homme était épuisé mais il ne se plaignait pas car il savait que ses efforts pour protéger sa mère de cette brute portait ses fruit car il pouvait voir les bleues et les rougeurs s'estomper sur la peau de la sorcière. Pour ne pas l'inquiété il lui lançait toujours un sourire afin de la rassurer et de lui donner un peu de douceur dans cet enfer qu'était devenu leur vie.

Vous vous demander sans doute comment cela se fait-il que personne n'est jamais rien remarqué depuis toutes ces années et bien la raison est simple. Tobias s'arrangeais toujours pour frapper des les zones où personne ne pouvait voir c'est pourquoi on pouvait voir de tout temps la mère et le fils Snape porter des vêtements à manche longue, une écharpe ou un col-roulé, des bas qui allaient jusqu'au chevilles. En été si le fils ou la mère devait sortir les marques étaient cachés par quelques artifices que se soit un bandage ou du maquillage. Et si une personne avait la curiosité de s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment une telle chose était arrivée une réponse évasive était donnée.

Si une personne s'alarmait réellement sur la situation il arrivait que cette personne aille au poste de police le plus proche afin de signaler cette situation. Or ce que ne sait pas cette personne c'est que lorsqu'elle s'adresse à l'officier de police elle parle directement avec l'initiateur de cette tragédie. En effet Tobias Snape est agent de police et cela depuis maintenant onze ans. Onze années durant lesquelles il s'est assuré de faire taire ses collègues vis-à-vis de ces vices et de faire tomber ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas pu corrompre. C'est pourquoi chaque pleines concernant la famille Snape était effacé du système par Tobias ou par un de ses collègues.

Bien que la personne qui avait déposé plainte pensait aider les membres de la famille cette dernière ne faisait que dégrader la situation. En effet chaque plaintes étaient rapporter à Tobias et ce dernier s'empressait de battre sa mère et son fils pour avoir tenté de demander de l'aide selon lui…

En ce vendredi soir la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Tobias était sorti dans un bar dans le centre ville avec ses collègues de travail. Severus était avec sa mère dans la chambre du jeune homme. Ils étaient assis par terre l'un en face de l'autre, au centre se trouvait une boîte en carton où se trouvait différents livres traitant chacun sur des thèmes variés. Eileen lisait au jeune homme un passage sur l'art de la botanique mais l'enfant n'arrivait pas à suivre il percevait les mots sans pour autant en saisir le sens. La sorcière ayant remarqué l'inattention de son fils souri et continuant sa leçon.

\- C'est pourquoi il ne faut jamais mélanger des baies de Belladores avec du miel et des écailles de sirènes sous peine de voir enlever par des ours vert à bicyclette.

\- Hum hum. Répondit Severus

Eileen ayant compris qu'elle n'aurait pas l'attention de son fils ferma son livre.

\- Bien et si tu me disais ce qui 'accapare tant l'esprit.

\- Hein mais rien, je suis concentré !

\- oui bien sure tu es concentré et il est tout à fait normale de trouver dans les villes des ours verts qui kidnappent des personnes…

Pris en faut il se mit à rougir. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait dire à sa mère se qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelques jours, il avait peur de l'effrayer ou de l'inquiéter pour rien… mais les rêves qu'il faisait était de plus en plus récurant et lui semblait bien trop réel pour n'être que des scènes inventés par son esprit.

Flashback :

Severus était endormi depuis quelques heures mais son sommeil n'était pas de tout repos. On pouvait voir le jeune homme se retourner à plusieurs reprises, ses sourcils étaient plissés et une fine pellicule de sueur le recouvrait, preuve qu'il était en proie à des visions peu plaisantes.

Dans son rêve Severus se trouvait dans un hall richement décoré, en face de lui se trouvait un grand escalier. Sur les murs des portraits représentant des personnes de différentes époques mais la ressemblance entre les individus était frappante. « Sans doute les membre d'une même famille » pensa Severus. Soudain il entendit des éclats de voix provenant d'une des portes situé sur la gauche il s'approcha doucement et regarda la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux par l'entre bâillement de la porte.

-Te rends tu compte de se que cela va engendrer, Tom, si on apprend son existence. As-tu la moindre idée de la situation dans laquelle tu nous as mis. Ne vous avais-je pas dis t'attendre que la situation se tasse avant de penser à faire de telles choses ! Tu nous mets en danger tu LES mets en danger ! Il pourrait se faire captur-

-Assez ! s'exclama une seconde voix faisant sursauter Severus, il pouvait voir le premier homme qui avait parlé il était assez vieux il avait une longue barbe blanche, on pouvait sentir que malgré son âge avancé cet homme dégageait une aura qui imposait le respect à tout ceux qui croisait sa route. Ses habits étaient richement décoré signent qu'il appartenait à la haute noblesse. Le second, Severus ne pouvais voir son visage car il était de dos mais il pouvait observer que les cheveux de cette homme lui arrivait à la base son cou où certaines pointes de ses cheveux viraient au rouge sang ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec le reste de sa chevelure qui était d'u noir de jais. Comme le vieil homme Severus pouvait sentir cette même aura écrasante émaner de l'homme.

\- Je sais très bien se que je fais. Je me suis assuré que la sécurité du château sois renforcé, les gardes ont été doublés, une personne L'accompagne lorsqu'ELLE sort du château. Les clans ont été mis au courant de la situation et m'ont assurés qu'ils surveilleraient les agissements du ministère. La date pour signature du traité a été décalé seul le lieu du rendez-vous ne sera transmis qu'au dernier afin qu'aucune tentative d'attaque ne soit orchestrée. De plus il est trop tard maintenant on ne peut plus revenir en arrière…

\- Très bien je vois que ta décision est déjà prise… Mais je te supplie d'être prudent mon enfant, la naissance d'un nouveau né attire la convoitise surtout s'il est de sang royal et nos ennemis ne seraient ignorer une telle opportunité pour nous affaiblir

\- Je le sais très bien père ne tant fais pas je ferais tout ce qui est mon pouvoir pour protéger mes enfants et ma chère reine.

Le vieil homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de fixer l'homme en face de lui.

Severus sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui. Deux personnes arrivèrent en courant en courant dans la salle où se trouvait les deux hommes et il semblerait que personne ne pouvait le voir car les nouveaux arrivants passèrent devant lui sans le remarquer. Le premier avait la même chevelure noire de jais, ses cheveux encadrait un visage qui portait encore des marques de rondeur signe qu'il sortait tout juste du monde de l'enfance. Ses habits étaient simple et les tons de couleurs portaient sur du rouge. Ses yeux étaient hypnotisant, ils étaient couleur or mais on pouvait observer des nuances de carmin. Il était suivit de près par un autre garçon qui portait des habits similaire au premier sauf pour les couleurs les siennes tirait vers le violet, il semblait être le plus jeune des deux car son visage était encore arrondis et il trainait derrière lui une peluche en forme d'oiseau.

-PAPA ! criaient les deux enfants avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

-Voila mes petits monstres adorés, dit le père en les enlaçant dans ses bras.

-Montres est le terme qui leur convient le mieux en effet, déclara une voix.

Il s'agissait d'une femme comme pour l'homme, Severus ne pouvait distinguer son visage mais sa voix lui rappelait quelqu'un sans qu'il puisse y mettre un nom où un visage. La femme portait une longue robe couleur crème cintrée qui mettait sa fine taille en valeur.

-Alors comme ça vous fatigué votre pauvre mère ? demanda le vieil homme avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-Non ce n'est pas vrai d'abord on a été sage ! Hein Al, a été gentil ? S'exclama le plus jeune des enfants.

-Il a raison on a été sage car on est grand maintenant et qu'on va être grand frères. Il faut montrer l'exemple. Répondit le dénommé Al.

-Oh vraiment ?, demanda la mère, Alors pourquoi le palefrenier est venu me voir pour histoire des licornes qui se seraient échapper car l'enclos était ouvert… Ou bien les cuisiniers qui sont venus car les stocks de farine et des fruits rouges avaient disparus. Fruit rouges que l'on a retrouvé étalé sur les murs de la salle de musique ou bien alors-

-Enfin aussi sage et responsable que peuvent l'être des garçons de notre âge. S'empressa de couper le plus vieux.

La famille ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à la bouille boudeuse du garçon. Face à ce tableau Severus ressenti de l'envie et de la tristesse car il savait que cette ambiance joyeuse et apaisante jamais il ne l'a connaîtrait.

-Rigoler, rigoler. En attendant ce n'est pas vous qui avez trouvé une idée pour le bébé. S'exclama l'aîné des enfants.

-Et on peut savoir quel prénom. Mon grand frère exemplaire a-t-il trouvé. Demanda le père.

-Et bien c'est-

A cet instant la scène changea brusquement pour faire place à une grande salle ravagée par les flammes. Un lustre trônait au milieu écrasant des tables. Les vitres étaient éclatées. Autour de lui Severus pouvait au sol des corps il se précipita vers une personne qui demandait de l'aide sous les gravats de pierres du à l'effondrement d'un pan du plafond. Il reconnu le jeune Al son visage était couvert de sang et son expression était tordu de douleur, lorsque Severus voulu prendre sa main celle-ci passa à travers la sienne il se rappela alors qu'il n'était que simple spectateur il qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Soudain il entendit des pas précipités suivit d'un cri appelant le jeune homme. Il s'agissait du père cette fois ci Severus pouvait clairement voir son visage, ses traits étaient tirés par l'inquiétude qui se lisait sur son visage et une douleur profonde pouvait également se lire lorsqu'il observa les corps qui jonchaient le sol.

Grâce à des pouvoirs qui étaient inconnu de Severus les gravats qui entourait l'enfant se soulevèrent avant de se poser un peu plus loin. L'homme pris son fils dans les bras et commença à réciter des paroles qui soignèrent les blessures de l'enfant qui s'était évanoui suite à la douleur et à la perte importante de sang.

-Sir, s'exclama une voix au loin.

Un jeune homme arriva en courant vers le roi il ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans d'après Severus. Il avait la peau matte, ses cheveux devait être d'un blanc magnifique si on faisant abstraction du sang qui maculait ses cheveux se qui contrastait encore plus avec ses yeux qui étaient d'un violet profond tout comme le roi ses vêtements était déchiré et couvert de sang preuve qu'il y avait du y avoir un combat un peu plus tôt.

-C'est la reine, a cette annonce le roi se figea, on a été trahi, ils on enlevés la reine.

Jamais Severus ne pourrais oublier le visage de cet homme à cet instant. Le visage d'un homme rempli de douleur et de haine. Un visage qui se ferma pour ne montrer qu'une lourde souffrance. Le roi releva la tête et semblait fixer Severus, qui se figea sur place lorsqu'il vit des yeux. Le blanc laissa place à un noir aussi sombre que la nuit et sa pupille pris la couleur d'un rouge carmin. Le roi se mit soudain à crier toute la douleur qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

C'était toujours à ce moment là que Severus se réveillait en sueur et totalement paniqué, le souffle saccadé. Il se mit assit et replia ses genoux contre son torse. En relevant la tête il resta immobile face au reflet que lui son miroir éclaté au fond de sa chambre. A travers les rayons de la lune Severus pouvait observer avec terreur que son œil droit d'habitude d'un noir abyssal avait pris la couleur aussi rouge que l'homme de son rêve. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau son reflet il ne voyait plus qu'un enfant de huit ans paniqué avec des yeux rempli de larmes. Les yeux tout aussi noir l'un que l'autre.

 **Fin du flashback**

Ce rêve il le faisait toutes les nuits depuis maintenant cinq semaines. Ecourtant ses nuit au minimum et le faisant s'interroger sur la nature de ses visions. C'est pourquoi cette nuit il demanda à sa mère :

-Maman, qui est Tom ?


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3

Je tenais à remercier ceux et celle qui m'ont laissés des commentaires, cela m'a fait très plaisirs j'ai essayer de prendre en compte au maximum leur conseils (qui m'ont beaucoup aidé) afin de vous offrir un meilleur contenu pour les chapitre suivant.

N'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions dans les commentaires ou en MP, sur ce bonne lecture bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 3

Eileen n'avait pas répondu à sa question, n'y à aucune autres d'ailleurs elle s'est enfermé dans un mutisme inquiétant.

Cela fait maintenant quatre jours qu'Eileen ne parle plus, Severus est inquiet il n'a jamais vu sa mère dans cette état. Elle ne répond plus que se soit ses appels ou sous les cris et les coups de Tobias. Elle ne réagissait plus à rien elle était comme absente mais Severus pouvait voir ses sourcils se froncés ou son visage s'égailler comme si elle était spectatrice de quelque chose qu'elle seul voyait.

Aujourd'hui Tobias était parti depuis maintenant deux jours pour une formation qui durait six jours ce qui laissait à la famille Snape le temps de récupérer et de se poser un peu. Eileen était restée seule à la maison aujourd'hui elle n'avait toujours pas repris de se qui l'entourait elle mangeait, dormait, allait au toilette etc. Mais elle le faisait plus par automatise que par réelle prise de conscience. Pendant ce temps Severus était partie faire les courses de la semaine dans les magasins du quartier il avait interdiction d'aller plus loin. Tobias avait même chronométrer le temps du garçon pour être sure qu'il ne tente rien.

Le premier magasin était le magasin de fruit et légume de Hank's, le magasin était tenu par un vieux couple qui avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tout les deux appréciaient particulièrement la femme et l'enfant Snape, ils étaient au courant de leur situations et faisaient tout leurs possible pour les aider. C'est pourquoi le mari ou sa femme n'hésitaient pas à rajouter des fruits ou des légumes en plus dans le sac de course au moment de passer à la caisse afin de les aider. Ils espéraient seulement que cela soulagerait cette famille qui a été frapper par un trop lourd coup du sort… le commerce était peu rempli à cette heure ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune sorcier. Il se dirigea par automatisme vers les rayons et pris se qu'il y avait sur la liste. Il voulait finir ses courses au plus vite afin de retrouver sa mère au plus vite, il n'aimait pas l'idée de la laisser seule dans son état. Arrivé à la caisse il murmura un faible bonjour à Rubis la femme de Hank.

-Bonjour loupiot, alors comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? demanda la commerçante sans cesser de le regarder avec son éternelle sourire malgré le fait qu'elle est remarqué les marques rouges qui se trouvait sur son torse.

-Bien merci… Répondit faiblement le garçon, il était toujours impressionné par la vitalité de cette dame malgré son âge avancé. Elle et son mari formait un couple très atypique, Rubis était toujours prête à faire de nouvelles expériences qu'elle que soit sa nature s'il y avait un défi a relever elle serait là pour l'accomplir et le réussir s'était une vrai boule d'énergie à elle seule et elle pouvait redonner le sourire à n'importe quelle personne tellement elle rayonnait, d'ailleurs son époux l'appelait « son petit rayon de soleil », mais si vous voulez l'avis de Severus il terme « petit » était un très, très, très grand euphémisme, tellement cette femme était énergique. Contrairement à son mari qui lui était d'un calme olympien, jamais le jeune homme ne l'avait entendu prononcer un mot plus au que l'autre et cela quelque soit la situation. Cela lui valu l'admiration du sorcier car il fallait selon lui bien s'accrocher lorsqu'on vivait avec quelqu'un comme madame Hudson. Si certain se demandait comment se faisait t-il que de tel personne au personnalité, au caractère tellement opposés faisait pour vivre ensemble et ce depuis trente ans, la réponse était simple, cette différence de personnalité était telle que cela créait un équilibre chez le couple, mais surtout ils s'aimaient d'un amour sincère…

-C'est qu'il rougit ma parole, regarde le Hank il est encore plus rouge que les bus de cette ville, s'amusa la vieille femme ce qui fit rougir encore plus le jeune homme.

-Arrête de l'embêter Bis', le pauvre, dit son époux en réponse avec un sourire tendre devant la mine cramoisi de l'enfant qu'il ne pu qualifier que d'adorable.

-Bon, bon si on a plus le droit de rire, soupira la vendeuse, alors cela fera un totale de sept livres cinquante huit, mon chou, ajouta la vielle femme pour taquiner le jeune homme.

Severus fronça les sourcils à l'entente du prix.

-Vous devez faire erreur, Madame Hudson il manque il manque six livres dans le prix. Déclara Severus en lui tentant la monnaie exacte qu'il avait déjà préparée.

La vendeuse regarda le jeune homme avec une certaine fierté, car s'était quelque chose qu'elle avait déjà remarqué, bien que Severus ait vécu depuis tout petit dans un enfer ce dernier avait conservé son innocence et sa droiture.

-Tu fais erreur mon chou, je ne suis pas trompé tu n'a pas vu l'écriteau à l'entrée sur la porte on fait une remise sur certain fruits et légumes, pas vrai Hank ? demanda Rubis en s'adressant à son mari.

-Tout à fait on fait une super promo pour la fin de l'hiver ça attire plus de clients.

Ah je ne l'ai pas vu, souffla le sorcier, tenez alors.

Il donna la somme demandé par Rubis et sur un dernier « au revoir mon chou » de Rubis et un « porte-toi bien fiston » de monsieur Hudson, il quitta le magasin, il n'avait pas remarqué que sur la porte il n'y avait rien.

La seconde boutique était la boucherie tenu par la famille Doyle, Severus n'aimait pas cette boutique il voulait y passer le moins de temps possible l'homme qui tenait la boutique était un ennemi de son père et prenait un malin plaisir à faire monter les prix lorsque son tour passait à la caisse, pas de façon direct mais de manière subtil pour ne pas éveiller soupçon, tout cela parce que Tobias avait fait enfermé le frère cadet Doyle pour possession de stupéfiants. Ce dernier était bien évidement innocent il n'était qu'un bouc-émissaire permettant au réel suspect de rester en liberté, suspect qui bien évidement était ami avec Tobias. Comme il s'y attendait le prix de la viande avait augmenté.

Les courses étant finies il reprit le chemin du retour. En chemin il remarqua une librairie qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant in s'approche de la vitrine pour voir qu'elle sorte de libre était en vente. Il voulait prendre un livre pour sa mère pensant que cela pouvait l'aider.

-Je vois que tu aimes les livres.

Severus sursauta n'ayant pas entendu l'homme s'approché. Il était jeune, il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans, il avait les cheveux châtain un peu en bataille ce qui renforçait son air d'enfant. Il portait des habits simples un simple pantalon noir avec des chaussures noires également le tout avec une chemise couleur claire. Severus ne répondit rien et se contenta de le fixer chose que fit l'homme en retour avant de froncer ses sourcils en le dévisagea plus intensément. Severus fini par baisser la tête de plus en plus mal à l'aise face au regard, il avait l'impression que l'homme le fixait comme s'il avait vu un fantôme. Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de parler à nouveau.

-Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur en arrivant comme cela, je pensais te proposer d'entrer dans la boutique pour que tu puisses voir plus de livres. Je vais de m'installer et je dois t'avouer que tu doit être la seule personne qui s'est approché de ma boutique aujourd'hui… souffla le libraire.

Ça Severus voulait bien le croire, qu'elle idée aussi que mettre une librairie là où les seules affaires qui marchaient étaient les petits commerces, la drogue, la prostitution et les paris…

-Je… je ne faisais que regarder répondit le sorcier toujours la tête baissé.

-Je vois et tu cherche un genre de livre en particulier ? demanda de manière professionnelle le libraire.

-Je … je cherche un livre qu- qui parle d'animaux fantastiques c'est- c'est pour offrir à quelqu'un. Bredouilla le jeune homme.

L'homme sourit attendri devant le jeune homme, il le guida dans la librairie. Celle-ci était décorée de manière sobre mais assez moderne avec des couleurs qui rendait le lieu chaud et accueillant. Soudain Severus fut frappé par flots de parole incroyable, il tourna la tête vers le libraire qui lui montrait différents livres qui apparemment traitaient tous sur le domaine des animaux fantastiques.

-Celui-ci est mon préféré il parle des animaux de toutes les époques et de leurs possible évolution. Celui-ci sur les-

Severus avait arrêté d'écouté, totalement assommé par le flot de parole du libraire et fatigué par les courses qu'il portait encore. Soudain un chien surgit devant lui le faisant tomber par terre. Le libraire cessa subitement de parler et se précipita pour l'aider à se relever après avoir grondé, il se confondit en excuses, avant de se figer brusquement. Severus fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas le changement de comportement, jusqu'à se qu'il remarque l'endroit que fixait l'homme. Dans sa chute son écharpe avait bougée laissant alors la possibilité de voir les marques sur le haut de son torse. Il se leva précipitamment ramassant ses courses et fila vers la sortie pour s'éloigner de cette endroit, du moins c'est l'idée qu'il avait en tête avant de se faire attraper le bras pas le responsable du magasin.

-Qui t'as fait cela ? Es tu aller voir un médecin ? Est-ce que c'est encore douloureux ? Depuis combien de temps as-tu ces blessures ? demanda le jeune homme inquiet pour l'état de santé de l'enfant car son instinct lui hurlait que ce n'était pas les seules blessures de l'enfant.

Lâcher moi se n'est rien, je suis juste tombé c'est tout. Répondit sèchement Severus toute timidité oublié, il ne pensait plus qu'a une chose rentrer le plus vite possible.

Tombé tu te moque de moi hein ? Une chute ne provoque pas de blessures pareilles ! Ce sont des coups qui-

-Je vous dis que je suis tombé, maintenant je arrêter avec vos question on ne se connait même pas ! Laisser moi partir s'il vous plaît.

Le libraire le fixa puis lui lâcha le bras, comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse de cette façon.

-Très bien excuse moi pour mon indiscrétion, souffla-il, mais sache que tu peux revenir ici quand tu veux ma porte te sera toujours ouverte que se soit pour les livres ou parler… veux… veux tu que je mette ces livres de coté le temps que tu reviennes les prendre. Demanda t-il doucement de peur de le mettre en colère encore une fois.

Severus le regarda longtemps avant de répondre :

Ou- oui je … je veux bien s'il vous plaît…. Dé-désolé de vous avoir crié deçu je n'aurais pas du…. Dit le sorcier la tête basse.

Ce n'est rien je comprends. Répondit le libraire avec un doux sourire. Peux-tu me donner ton nom que je le marque pour te les ré fait je me nomme Norbert. Norbert Dragonneau.

Severus. Severus Snape. Souffla le garçon avant de partir.

S'il s'était retourné à cet instant il aurait pu voir le regard choqué et soulagé du libraire. Severus était rentré depuis longtemps il avait préparé le reps pour sa mère et lui avant d'aller la couchée pour quelle se repose. Il en fit de même très vite avant de sombrer dans un sommeil pour une fois sans rêve à son plus grand soulagement.

Quelque part à Londres :

Norbert avait fermé sa librairie depuis longtemps déjà. Il était chez lui son appartement étant juste au dessus de son commerce, il fixait depuis plus d'une heure la ville endormie à travers la vitre de sa chambre perdu dans ses pensées avant que deux bras puissants ne lui enserrent la taille et qu'un torse musclé ne se colle à son dos, le faisant sortir de ses pensés.

-Hey qu'est ce qui te préoccupe comme cela, chaton, ça fait un moment que tu observe cette fenêtre ? demanda doucement son compagnon.

Norbert se retourna de telle sorte à être bouiner contre le torse de son homme respirant à plein poumon son odeur pour calmer la tempête qui de jouait dans son cerveau. Il releva la tête de façon à pouvoir l'embrasser. Il avait rencontré Asman, il y a maintenant quinze ans et ils vivent ensemble depuis sept ans pour son plus grand bonheur. Asman était un homme assez grand, il avait des cheveux blancs, dans lesquels Norbert aimait plonger ses doigts, qui contrastaient avec sa peau matte. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu perçant qui vous donnait l'impression de voir son âme sondé lorsqu'on tombait dans son regard. C'est cela qui l'avait fasciné la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, ça l'avait autant fasciné que terrifié pensa t-il avec un léger sourire.

-A quoi penses-tu ? demanda Asman

-A notre rencontre.

Asman sourit en repensant au jeune garçon mort de peur qu'il avait vu après avoir simplement croisé son regard. Il baisa le haut de sa tête avant de l'entrainer vers leur lit pour qu'il puisse s'y installer et parler plus confortablement sentant que la discussion qui allait suivre allait être longue. Asman repris Norbert dans ses bras avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Et avant que je ne vienne, à quoi pensais tu ?

Il vit son amour se tordre les doigts et se mordre la lèvre inferieur chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était stresser ou concentré. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette attitude adorable et sourit doucement. Sourire qui disparut dès qu'il entendit la réponse de son amant.

-Je- je crois que j'ai retrouvé le jeune prince…

Et voila le chapitre 3

Je pense qu'a partir de maintenant les choses vont accélérer pour notre jeune héro et que l'histoire va réellement pouvoir commencer.

A bientôt pour la suite


	4. Chapter 4

Voici le chapitre 4 ce dernier est un peu plus long que les trois autres.

Bonne lecture à vous.

Chapitre 4

Un silence se fit entre les deux hommes. L'un attendant la réaction de son compagnon l'autre essayant d'assimiler l'information que venait de lui dire sa moitié.

Asman avait du mal à le croire, le prince était en vie… Le troisième héritier des Landes était revenu après tout ce temps… il ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir un profond soulagement car si Norbert disait vrai et il avait peu de chance qu'il ait tord, les tourments et l'accablement qui touchait la famille royale ainsi que les habitants des Landes prenait fin. Car se n'était pas que la famille royale qui était en deuil de cette perte terrible mais bel et bien tout un peuple, tous avait été touché par la disparition de la reine et de son fils. La reine était aimer de tous, de part sa gentillesse et sa bonté. Malgré son statut elle était restée une femme simple et elle s'efforçait de voir le bon en chaque être qu'il soit ami ou ennemi. Créature magique ou non. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui avait tendu la main pour le sortir des ténèbres qui lui rongeaient le cœur après la perte de son clan et le rejet des autres clans envers lui et les autres rescapés de son clan.

-En es tu sure ? Etait ce bien lui que tu as vu ? Si ça se trouve tu as du mal sentir, ce n'était peut être pas lui. Demanda calmement l'homme à la peau matte ne voulant pas se créer de faux espoir.

-J'en suis sure Asman c'était lui. J'ai… j'ai fouillé son esprit et oh As'… Si tu avais vu le pauvre vit un enfer lui et sa mère vivent avec un monstre et- .Soudain Norbert se redressa subitement voulant sortir du lit. Il faut aller les chercher oh mon dieu As' je l'ai laissé y retourner !

Son amant enserra sa taille et le remmena vers lui de façon à le calmer. Il ne comprenait pas la situation qui semblait critique, il fallait qu'il se calme pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer la situation. Asman le berça doucement lui murmurant des paroles douces et lui baisa de temps en temps le haut de sa tête, après qu'il soit suffisamment détendu il demanda au jeune libraire de reprendre son récit depuis le début afin qu'il puisse comprendre. Norbert lui raconta d'abord sa rencontre avec le jeune homme puis la découverte de ses blessures. Il lui narra ensuite le passé du jeune prince et de sa mère qu'il avait deviné être la reine. Norbert du s'y reprendre à plusieurs reprise tant sa voix se brisait à certains moments de son récit. Tout au long de ses explications Asman ne parla pas mais Norbert pouvait sentir les bras qui lui enserraient la taille se resserrer sur sa prise seul signe de sa colère.

A la fin de son récit, Norbert sécha ses larmes et souffla un bout coup pour faire passer se trop plein d'émotion. Il attendait que son amant prenne la parole, sachant que son silence signifiait qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen de les sortir de là.

-Je vois… tout d'abord il faudra prévenir sa majesté du retour des deux disparus, ensuite si j'ai bien compris ce… ce Tobias ne saura de retour que dans trois jours, il faudra absolument les sortir de la pendant se lapse de temps et pour cela il faut réveiller sa majesté Eileen.

-La réveiller ? Comment ça la réveiller ?

-Oui la réveiller, elle est sous l'emprise d'un sort ancien, je n'avait vu ce sort que dans des livres mais les symptômes que tu m'as décrit sont similaires. Ce sort bloque ou/et retire toute volonté à la victime. Pour faire simple elle est devenue une simple marionnette répondant au bon vouloir de n'importe qui. Elle n'est plus que la spectatrice de sa propre vie, elle a conscience du monde qui l'entour et de se qui se passe mais elle ne peut agir par elle-même et prendre la décision de s'enfuir par exemple. Bloqué dans son propre corps, on nomme se sort « _la marionnette_ ». C'est un sort de magie noire extrême, utilisé pendant la Traque Sombre pour rendre esclaves les créatures qui ne se soumettaient pas, se sort a été interdit depuis.

-Mais c'est affreux, comment peut-on faire cela !

Norbert était scandalisé il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'Eileen avait autant souffert. Il se doutait que la réadaptation serait et difficile pour les deux disparus.

\- Mais attend tu as dit que se sort rendait toute volonté impossible pourtant elle enseigne bien la magie à son fils non ?

-C'est vrai mais elle n'enseigne pas la magie à son fils dans le but de s'échapper se qui n'active pas le sort. De plus la reine à toujours eu des pouvoirs psychiques impressionnant ce qui doit atténuer le sort pendant un certain lapse de ce qui lui permet de reprendre conscience pendant un temps…

-Comment comptes-tu faire pour la réveiller dans ce cas ?

-Il existe une potion qui prend des mois à fabriquer-

-Des mois mais nous n'avons pas tout ce temps, ce monstre rentre dans trois jours et il faut les faire sortir de là avant ! Coupa le libraire effaré par la nouvelle information.

-Oui je sais cela, répondit d'un ton calme Asman amusé par la spontanéité de son amant, je disais donc, la potion prend normalement des mois avant d'être prête mais heureusement pour nous nombreux des ingrédients se trouve au palais et pour le reste il me suffit d'aller demander a Keith je suis sure qu'ils se trouveront dans son labo. Se qui me gène le plus c'est le ministère, bien que sa majesté ne peut pas partir de son plein grès ainsi que l'enfant cela ne m'étonnerais pas qu'ils aient été placé sous surveillance et que la maison ait été barricadée de sort s et de pièges pour plus de sécurité après le mal qu'ils ont eu à nous les enlever, des brouilleurs ont du être placés se qui nous empêchait de sentir leur présence. Je doute que ce Tobias soit un sorcier il doit être qu'un simple moldu ce qui veux dire qui la surveillance doit se faire dans l'entourage, d'après ce que tu m'as dit ils n'ont pas d'amis pour les enfermé sur eux même, alors la surveillance doit s'effectuer depuis des voisins, des commerçant ou autres. Se sont eux qui nous poseront le plus de problèmes le jour de l'extraction je pense.

Asman fit une pose le temps de laisser à son compagnon le temps de digérer toutes les données, puis il reprit :

-Nous feront sortir Eileen et Severus le deuxième jour, pour cela voilà ce que nous allons faire…

 **Spinner End deux jours plus tard**

Cela faisait deux jours que Severus tournait en rond dans le petit appartement, il n'était plus sorti de peur de recroiser le jeune libraire. Cette sortie l'avait marqué car elle lui avait rappelé qu'il fallait qu'il soit plus prudent à l'avenir. Un bâillement le pris soudain lui faisant sentir toutes les heures de sommeils qui lui manquait, car sa mère faisait des cauchemars à répétition la faisant se réveiller au moins toutes les heures.

Il redressa la tête lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette de la maison retentit il s'empressa d'aller ouvrir pour faire partir au plus vite le visiteur. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il reconnu le jeune libraire de la dernière fois. Ce dernier paru gêner de se trouver là et ne cessait de regarder à droite ou à gauche comme s'il avait peur que quelque chose surgisse et lui tombe dessus.

-Oui ? Vous souhaitez quelque chose monsieur Dragonneau ? demanda poliment Severus.

-Hein ? Heu… non enfin si heu… voilà j'étais venu t'apporter les livres de la dernière fois. Dit-il en lui tendant les fameux livres en questions.

-Comment avez vous sut où j'habitais ? Demanda le petit garçon prudent.

\- j'ai demandé à madame Hudson, qui m'a gentiment indiqué le chemin, d'ailleurs je me suis rendu compte que j'ai oublié un livre à mon magasin, alors mon …. Mon ami est partit le récupérer il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant et-

Il fit couper par une voie qui venait de l'intérieur.

-Hey le mioche à qui tu causes comme ça ?

Les yeux de Norbert s'écarquillaient, là, devant lui, venait d'arriver Tobias Snape. Norbert paru décontenancé lorsqu'il aperçut le père venir vers lui car se dernier n'aurait pas du se trouver là mais il se ressaisit très vite.

-Bon-bonjour monsieur.

-Vous êtes qui vous dégager d'ici on achète rien. Parla Tobias de sa voit grasse et sifflante, tout en lui remettant les livres brutalement dans ses bras après les avoir arraché des mains de Severus. Il se tourna d'ailleurs vers se dernier pour lui crier dessus sans se soucier du libraire encore présent.

-Et toi là t'es trop con pour refuser ! Tien celle là tu l'as pas volé ça t'apprendra à rester les bras ballant.

La gifle que reçu Severus était si violente qu'elle fit tomber le garçon dans les bras de Norbert qui le réceptionna après avoir fait tomber les livres par terre.

-Non mais vous êtes complètement malade ! Ça ne va pas non ! Severus mon garçon ça va ?

Le pauvre petit était trop sonné pour répondre, tandis que Snape fulminai, qui était cette avorton pour lui parler de cette façon ? A lui, sous son propre toit ? Il s'apprêta à lever la main sur cet impudent, avant de se figer lorsqu'il aperçut le regard d'un homme en bas des escaliers. Il dégageait quelque chose de dangereux presque animal… ce dernier monta les marches calmement avant de se stopper derrière les deux hommes encore au sol.

-Bon puisqu'aucune menace n'ai à craindre pour le moment autant y aller franco. Murmura l'homme en colère après avoir la scène.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que vous raconter comme conneries vous l-

Tobias ne pu finir sa phrases qu'il se retrouva projeter vers le mur de façon brutal, l'assommant ainsi. Severus se précipita vers lui pour vérifier s'il allait bien, pendant ce temps les deux hommes entrèrent et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

-Mais… mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire ça ?

Severus était perdu il ne comprenait pas se qui se passait, il recula lorsque l'homme à la peau foncé s'avança jusqu'à lui avant de s'agenouiller.

-Je me doute que cette entrée brutale n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour nous de faire bonne impression envers vous, mon prince. Mai sachez que je n'avais d'autre choix que d'agir ainsi, car cet homme n'aurait fait que nous gêner… Bien, d'abord soyez rassurer nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, que se soit à votre mère ou à vous. Nous souhaitons seulement vous sortir d'ici et vous ramenez à votre famille qui vous attend avec impatience. Sachez que si vous décider de partir avec nous, je vous fais le serrement jeune prince que plus jamais vous n'aurez à vivre dans la peur et la douleur et que vous recevrez tous l'amour que vous mériter.

Tout le long de ce discours Asman n'avait pas quitté les yeux de son prince. Severus quant à lui était perdu ces deux hommes venaient soudainement chez lui, allant jusqu'à attaquer Tobias avant de lui promettre de le sortit sa mère et lui de cet enfer… Mais il avait peur, peur de se rendre compte que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ou un mensonge car après tout qu'est ce qui lui disait que tout cela n'était pas un piège tordu de Tobias, pour s'assurer de ….de il ne savait même pas en fait. Pouvait-il seulement leur faire confiance.

-Non, déclara Asman d'une voix douce faisait sursauter Severus, non vous ne pouvez pas nous faire confiance, il vit au loin Norbert s'avancer pour intervenir mais repris la parole avant que celui-ci ne parle.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous faire confiance car nous sommes des étranger à vos yeux et que la confiance se gagne… de plus il faut que tu prennes conscience que ton choix peut te mettre en danger ta mère et toi, car je peux en effet très bien vous tendre un piège… Mais à défaut de nous faire confiance je vous demande de me croire… Alors jeune homme quelle est votre décision ?

Le garçon resta silencieux, réfléchissant au x paroles que venait de lui dire cet homme. Ce dernier venait de lui confirmer ses doutes, mais en même temps c'était une occasion à ne pas rater. Après un moment il plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et déclara :

-Très bien, je prends le risque de vous croire mais si cela est un piège, je vous jure que je me vengerais.

Il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard lorsqu'il prononça ses mots, seulement une très grande détermination et à ce moment là Asman sut que ce n'était pas une menace en l'air pour ce donner contenance mais belle et bien une promesse. Il sourit doucement au garçon avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et de se relever.

-Parfait, alors nous y allons. Si vous voulez bien me conduire à votre mère que Norbert puisse la soigner.

-La soi-soigner mais maman va très bien elle-

Severus se figea en repensant au comportement étrange de sa mère ces dernier temps. Il se tourna vers le libraire avant de le fixer longuement comme s'il cherchait une trace de mensonge. Puis il les conduit vers une pièce au fond du couloir, avant d'ouvrir une porte, au fond de se qui devait être une chambre, une forme était recroqueviller sur un vieux matelas. Severus s'avança doucement avant de s'agenouiller et de parler d'une voix calme :

-Maman' c'est moi… je … des monsieurs son venu pour te voir, ils disent qu'ils peuvent nous aider à sortir de là.

Comme il s'y attendait Eileen ne réagit pas. Il se tourna vers les deux hommes avec un regard les implorant de l'aider à lui rendre sa mère. Celle qui était douce avec lui, qui lui souriait tout le temps et le rassurait en lui chantant une chanson lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars. Il voulait qu'on lui rende sa maman à lui, il ne voulait pas de cette femme qu'il ne reconnaissait plus. Norbert s'approcha doucement de la sorcière avant de lui parler d'une voix douce de peur de l'effrayer.

-Bonjour, majesté, je … je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi… Je suis Norbert Dragonneau l'animalier du château, le garçon qui c'était évanoui le jour de son arrivé à la cour… il eut un léger rire avant de voir une lueur s'allumer dans le regard de la reine. J'ai mis au point une potion qui vous permettra de vous libéré du sort auquel vous êtes prisonnière…

Sans ajouter un mot de plus il fit boire la potion à Eileen, au début il ne se passa rien avant que cette dernière ne se mette à convulser violement ne se mette à crier. Severus qui avait reculé pour laisser la place à Norbert voulut courir vers la mère mais il fut retenu par Asman.

-Menteurs ! Ce mit-il a crier tout en essayant de se débattre. Vous m'avez mentit, vous n'êtes là que pour faire du mal à ma maman.

Sans s'en rendre compte le garçon avait libérer ses pouvoirs de façon incontrôlable. La température de la pièce se mis à chuter brutalement. Asman sursauta lorsqu'il sentit ses mains qui retenait le prince par les épaules, se couvrir d'une couche de givre. Il essaya de lui parler afin qu'il se calme en lui promettant qu'ils ne faisaient qu'aider sa mère et que cela faisait parti du processus de guérison. Mais Severus ne l'entendait pas, il était dans une sorte de transe et la pièce continuait à se couvrir de glace…

-Ça suffit maintenant petit prince, cesse cela, regard je vais bien, ils ne vont pas fait de mal.

Severus se figea lorsqu'il reconnu la voix. En face de lui Eileen s'était relevée, malgré l'épuisement qui se lisait sur son visage, Severus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu et sereine comme si était libéré d'un poids qui pesait trop lourds sur ses épaules. Et c'était le cas la potion avait rendu à Eileen se qu'il avait été volée il y a maintenant sept ans. Elle se entait enfin libre mais pas encore complète, se tourna vers Norbert et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant l'homme qu'il était devenu, puis elle posa son regard sur Asman et se senti fière de voir se qu'était devenu le jeune garçon qu'elle avait recueillit. Elle s'avança vers son fils, son trésor, son petit prince. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une immense colère envers ceux qui leur avait volé un pan de leurs vie, mais surtout elle se détesta de sa propre faiblesse qui l'avait empêchée de protéger son fils comme elle aurait du. Elle regarda autour d'elle la glace qui avait recouvert la pièce, il ne faisait aucun doute que son garçon ferait un mage puissant à l'avenir. Elle fixa Severus dans les yeux et se geste sembla apaiser le garçon car la glace se stoppa et les mains d'Asman furent libérés. Severus cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de parler doucement.

-Ma- maman ?

-Oui mon petit prince me revoilà, c'est fini maintenant on va sortir d'ici je te le promets… C'est fini. Dit-elle avant de serrer son fils dans ses bars de toutes ses forces en sanglotant doucement.

Les deux hommes leurs laissèrent un peu d'intimité pour leur retrouvaille, avant que l'urgence de la situation ne se rappel à eux.

-Majesté, il faut y aller maintenant, des hommes risquent d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

-Très bien vous vous suivons. Répondit-elle avant d'appeler à elle une malle contenant les affaires qu'elle avait cachée depuis sa capture, puis elle la miniaturisa.

Le petit groupe sortit de la maison par la porte de derrière. Norbert ouvrait la marche suivit de la reine et du prince tendis que Asman fermait la marche. Eileen tiqua lorsqu'elle remarque qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le centre ville. Avant qu'elle ne pose sa question Asman répondit :

\- C'est pour limiter les affrontements, ils doivent maintenant savoir que vous êtes libres et des hommes doivent sont à notre poursuite, mais ils ne pourront nous attaquer au milieu de tous ces moldus.

– Je vois que tu penser à tout, mais comment allons-nous faire pour rejoindre le château ? Si il nous suive ainsi nous-allons les conduire jusqu'au Landes !

-Ne vous en faites pas tout près d'ici se trouve un magasin tenu par Keith derrière se trouve une porte qui est en réalité un portail qui nous conduira directement aux Landes. Tandis que nous franchiront le portail, nos doubles magiques sortiront par l'arrière boutique pour emmener loin les chiens de garde du ministère. La rassura Norbert. D'ailleurs As' peux tu me dire combien nous suivent ?

L'homme resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre :

-Ils sont sept, trois hommes et quatre femmes dont une petite fille.

-Un enfant, s'exclama Eileen, mais que fait une enfant ici ?

-Elle est sans doute ici pour nous amadouer afin de baisser notre garde…

Tous restèrent silencieux après cette déclaration, ils venaient de se rendre compte que leurs ennemies était capable de tout pour les ramener, Severus lui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il de disait et se contenta de suivre le mouvement.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt vers une boutique de fleur. A première vu cette dernière semblait banale, il y avait quelques personnes à l'intérieur. Norbert tapa trois contre la porte, Severus entendit alors un déclic. Le groupe entra alors dans le magasin, la porte se ferma et le jeune sorcier fut ébloui par se qu'il vit. Ils ne se trouvaient plus dans une boutique de fleurs. Les fleurs avaient laissés la place à des étagères remplis de produit et de plantes enfermé dans des bocaux. Plusieurs chaudrons mijotaient à feu doux et la lumière entrait par les larges bais vitrés. Un homme s'approcha du groupe, il portait une longue robe de couleur sombre comme celle que Severus avait vu dans les livres de sa mère. Il avait les traits fins et son regard semblait malicieux, ses cheveux étaient noirs et lui arrivaient jusqu'au épaules. Lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur Eileen son visage s'adoucit et il souffla un « majesté…» avant de se courber légèrement vers elle.

Severus se désintéressa de la suite des évènements son regard attiré vers une forme qui bougeait dans un panier près d'une étagère. Il lâcha la main de sa mère pour se diriger vers le panier. Dans le panier se trouvait se qui semblait être un chaton tout noir il avait les yeux couleur doré. Severus remarqua alors que le chaton avait deux queues dont le bout finissait par des flammes bleues. Le chaton redressa la tête vers le garçon et se mit à humer les deux qu'il lui avait présentés, avant de poser sa tête contre le plat de sa main. A ce moment là Severus entendit un doux ronronnement dans la tête, le jeune homme recula subitement avant de fixé le chaton. Il entendit à nouveau la voix mais cette fois ci c'était des mots qu'il percevait :

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur jeune maître je ne mords pas. » la voix était joueuse.

Severus regarda des deux cotés avant de se tourner vers sa mère mais cette dernière était toujours en pleine conversation.

« C'est le chat qui parle…. C'est- c'est impossible » pensa Severus.

« Bien sur que si, je te parle, pour être plus exacte je communique avec toi par pensée. Au fait pas la peine de parler tu n'as cas penser si tu veux t'adresser à moi »

« C'est de la magie, c'est ça ? »

« Evidement que c'est de la magie, ne prend pas cet air incrédule… »La voix émit un rire léger.

Le jeune sorcier n'en revenait pas il tenait une discussion par la pensée avec un chat et-

« Le chat, le chat cela est vexant jeune maître, j'ai un nom tu sais et c'est Aslan et je ne suis pas un vulgaire chat de gouttière mais un majestueux lion des sables ! »

« Oh je vois excuse moi pour confusion je ne savais pas, mais pourquoi m'appels tu jeune maître ? »

« Parce que tu es mon maître et que je suis ton familier. Tu devrais te sentir honoré qu'un être de mon niveau accepte de me lié à toi. »

« Mon familier, qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Quoi tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un familier, mais il faut tout t'apprendre à toi… Déjà que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre un chat de bas étage et la prestigieuse ligné à laquelle j'appartiens ! Enfin bref, pour faire simple un familier est un animal magique qui se lie à un sorcier selon son caractère, ses pouvoirs ect. Un lien de fidélité se créer entre les deux contractants et ce pour l'éternité. Tu dois savoir aussi que rare sont les sorciers qui possèdent un familier car la charge émotionnel et magique qui s'échange constamment entre les deux être est trop lourde à porter. »

« Donc tu es un animal de compagnie ? »

« Qu- qu- quoi ? As-tu seulement écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Je suis bien plus qu'un vulgaire toutou qui rapporte le balle ou un chat qui demande du lait en échange de quelques caresses ! »

Devant l'air outré du petit lion Severus éclata de rire faisant ainsi se retourner les adultes vers lui. Keith fut surprit lorsqu'il vit avec qui était le jeune homme. Il avait ce bébé lion des sables depuis sa naissance et jamais encore il n'avait vu quelqu'un susciter son intérêt. De plus cette espèce ne se liait qu'avec des mages d'exception, comme par exemple le mage Merlin possédait un lion des sables lui aussi. Mais après tous c'est normale se dit il au des membres de sa famille, le dernier membre ne pouvait qu'être incroyable à son tour.

-Tu t'es fait un ami ? demanda gentiment sa mère

-Hum, il s'appel Aslan il dit qu'il est mon familier

-Oh je vois, et bien bienvenue dans notre famille Aslan, dit elle en lui caressant le haut de sa tête, se qui fit ronronner l'animal.

\- Ma dame le portail est prêt. Déclara Norbert.

Les cinq personnes ainsi que le familier se dirigèrent cers une grande porte en bois massif où d'étranges inscriptions. Elle s'ouvrit faisant apparaitre d'immenses plaines, avec des montagnes et une rivière sur le coté. Eileen prit la main de son fils et dit :

-Aller, petit prince nous rentrons à la maison.

C'est le pas assuré qu'ils franchirent tous les six le portail les menant à leur véritable demeure.

Voila le chapitre 4

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour ma part je ne suis pas convaincu de la fin mais je ne savais pas comment la tourner autrement…

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

 **PDV Severus:**

J'ouvris les yeux, avant de les fermer aussi tôt la lumière qui filtre à travers les volets tombe directement sur mon visage. Je grogne un peu avant de me tourner sur ma gauche pour me fondre contre son torse. Je sentis sa poitrine vibrer sous son rire, je devine alors qu'il a été témoin de ma ressente agression. Pour me venger je lui donne un coup sur son épaule se qui fit doubler son rire. Vexé je voulu quitter son lit mais il fut plus rapide que moi et m'encercla dans ses bras.

-Ooooh, t'es trop mignon quand tu boudes Sevy, me dit-il en m'ébouriffant les cheveux ce qui me fit grogner encore plus.

J'allais lui répondre et lui montrer que je n'étais pas que mignon mais je fus interrompu par la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit brusquement, avant qu'une ombre ne se jette sur nous en hurlant :

-Attaque surprise !

On éclata tout les trois de rire avant de commencer une bataille d'oreiller, qui furent malheureusement les seuls victimes de cette bataille. Une fois calmer et de nouveau sur le lit, le silence repris ses droits. Nous profitions seulement de la présence des autres.

-Alors comme ça on ne m'invite pas à dormir avec vous, je suis très déçu de votre comportement messieurs.

Al laissa échapper un petit rire face au reproche de Xer'. Pour me faire pardonner du fait que je ne lui avais pas demandé de venir hier soir je me bouina contre lui. Connaissant le coté taquin de mon frère je pouvais clairement deviner l'air victorieux qu'il affichait et l'air renfrogné d'Al, jaloux de l'attention que je portais à Xer'. Soudain je senti un poids contre mon dos je souris en reconnaissant Aslan.

« Bonjour Aslan, bien dormi ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé cette nuit… »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Sev, le fait que tu ailles mieux est tout ce qui m'importe »

« Merci »

Pour simple réponse j'entendis un doux ronronnement.

-Tu as encore fait un cauchemar ? Me demanda doucement Xer' en me caressant les cheveux. Je ne répondis pas me contentant d'hocher simplement la tête en repensant au dit cauchemar. Al nous rejoint et nous prend dans ses bras pour nous rassurer. Cela me détendit tout de suite et je pousse un soupir d'aise car je savais que j'étais en sécurité.

Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je vis avec ma famille. J'ai découvert ce qu'était d'avoir une vrai famille. J'ai rencontré un père calme et attentionné, une mère douce et forte, des frères malicieux et intelligents, un grand père sage avec un esprit vif. Ainsi que des amis fidèles qui faisaient parti de ma famille.

Lorsque je suis arrivé avec ma mère, j'étais terrifié, c'est normal me diriez vous car après tout j'avais un millier de raisons valable de stresser mais bizarrement le fait de me retrouver dans un monde inconnu, avec des personnes étrangère et nouveau statut social n'était pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur non, c'était de rencontrer cette nouvelle famille. C'était ce qui me qui me faisait le plus angoisser. Est-ce qu'ils allaient m'aimer ? Vont-ils m'accepter ou alors vont-ils continuer l'œuvre de Tobias et me ruer de coups a leur tour tout en me rappelant chaque jour qui passait que je n'étais absolument rien et que le mieux qui pouvait arriver était que je disparaisse de leur vie? En tout cas je m'attendais à tout scénario catastrophique alors imaginer ma surprise face aux évènements qui se sont déroulés…

 **Flashback arrivé au palais :**

Après être arrivé dans une grande plaine nous avons montés des chevaux et nous avons traversés plusieurs villages tous différents l'un de l'autre, chacun avait sa particularités j'appris plus tard que c'était cela qui faisait la force de ce royaume. Une fois arrivé à la capital, le palais se dressait fièrement. Une fois arrivé aux portes plusieurs gardes arrivèrent se bousculant les uns les autres pour voir enfin leur reine et leur prince revenus ayant été prévenu par Keith ainsi que Norbert de notre arrivé. Une fois à terre des hommes se sont empressés de prendre les chevaux. Après l'euphorie le calme est revenu avant que les gardes se séparent afin de laisser passer le petit groupe. Un homme grand s'approcha alors de nous il était d'allure assez jeune et se tenait droit, il avait les cheveux blond plutôt long attachés en une queue de cheval et des mèches encadraient son visage le rajeunissant encore plus. Une fois à bonne distance de nous il se courba avant de se relever et de s'exprimer d'une voix claire et forte :

-Reine Eileen, Prince Severus, Lord Dragonneaux, Général Regnard c'est avec un immense plaisir et un soulagement certain que je vous souhaite la bienvenue au palais Guardian Riddle. Si vous voulez bien me suivre s'il vous plaît, il me semble que des personnes ont hâtes de vous revoir…

Les trois adultes ne firent qu'hocher la tête. Ma mère sourit à toutes les personnes qui nous entourait. Tandis que moi je m'accrochais désespérément aux jambes de ma mère, caché, tout en tenant Aslan contre moi. Malgré le fait que je ne ressentais aucune animosité émanant de ses hommes et femmes je ne puis m'empêcher de suffoquer. Je sentais l'angoisse monter de plus en plus en moi, vicieuse, elle se logea dans ma cage thoracique, comprimant mes poumons, me privant d'air, martelant mon cœur et mes oreilles et envoyant des images de ces soldats se jetant sur nous en nous insultant ma mère et moi de monstres, de parias… Ce fut trop pour moi, peu habitué à cet attroupement autour de moi car nous avions pris l'habitude d'éviter tout le monde, je m'évanoui.

Quand je me réveilla la première chose que je perçu ce fut le confort du matelas sur lequel je reposais, il était tellement moelleux que je failli pleurer de joie face à cet sensation nouvelle qui m'étais jusqu'alors inconnue. La deuxième chose était la source de chaleur qui se trouvait sur mon ventre, ne sachant pas se que cela pouvait être je décida d'ouvrir les yeux avec une certaine appréhension, je fus soulagé de reconnaître le lion des sables roulé en boule, tout simplement endormi.

Lorsque je voulu lever la main pour le caresser je remarqua alors les bandages enserrant mes bras, je sentis alors des bandes autour de mes jambes ainsi que mon cou et mon dos je devinai parfaitement qu'elles entouraient toutes les blessures infligées pas Tobias. Lorsque je redressa je sentis un bien être profond aucunes de ces blessures ne me tiraient que se soit les plus anciennes au plus récentes. Mon contentement fut de courte durée puisque j'entendis un miaulement plaintif émanant d'Aslan, je me rendis compte que dans mon mouvement je l'avais renversé oubliant le fait que ce dernier se reposait il y a peu sur mon ventre.

« Grrr tu pourrais faire attention tout de même ! On n'a pas idée de réveiller les gens de cette manière ! Et dire que je me faisais du souci pour toi, voila comment on me remercie ! ça m'apprendra à me soucier d'un humain tient ! »

-Je suis désolé… vraiment… je-je n'ai pas fait attention… je te prie de m'excuser… dis-je penaud avant de baisser les yeux vers le bas, attitude que j'avais adopté en cas de conflit.

Aujourd'hui le sais à quelle point mon attitude soumise l'avait surpris.

Face à mon comportement, le lion se calma aussitôt légèrement honteux de la réaction qu'il avait provoqué. Il se radoucit avant de me répondre.

« Ce n'est rien, la prochaine fois fait juste un peu plus attention à ton environnement… Et je t'ai déjà dis que tu n'avais qu'a pensé à se que tu veux me dire pour communiquer avec moi là tu as l'air d'un imbécile à parler seul. Quoique c'est sens doute ton air habituel j'en sais rien moi, tu n'es qu'un banal humain après tout… »

Ça tentative d'excuse me fis légèrement sourire. Ayant déjà discuté avec le personnage, j'avais décelé un certain narcissisme chez lui, maintenant je pouvais rajouter mauvaise fois à son actif.

Je décida d'observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. À ma gauche se tenait une armoire de taille conséquente faite en bois, ce dernier était vernis et peint en blanc. Les murs étaient de couleur bleu. Je fus stupéfait de voir des vagues bouger légèrement comme si elles étaient balancées au grés du brise… En face de moi se tenait une magnifique bibliothèque garnie de livres tous différent les uns des autres, avec à coté une cheminé et deux fauteuils de couleurs bleus roi. À ma droit se tenait un bureaux où… je me figea soudain.

Sur la chaise de ce bureau se tenais un homme. Il se tenait droit, ses vêtement était élégants tout en restant simple. Il avait des bottes noires, qui étaient par-dessus un pantalon gris tenu par une ceinture noire. Sa chemise était elle aussi grise. Quand j'eu finis de le regarder de bas en haut, j'observa son visage il était fin mais ses traits portait une masculinité évidente. Un léger sourire ornait ses lèvres, décida de lever mes yeux plus haut afin de voir le regard de mon observateur mystère, c'est à ce moment que je me figea pour la seconde fois… ses yeux je les reconnaissaient, je les avaient déjà vu. Soudain un flash me reviens en mémoire, une salle en feu, des murs délabrés, des corps éparpillés et un homme, un homme qui hurlait sa douleur à tout ceux qui pouvaient encore l'entendre… Tom.

Aslan qui avait senti ma soudain raideur se releva pour voir se qu'il clochait lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'homme, il se mit à feuler dangereusement avant de bondir or du lit et de… de… de se transformer ?

Le petit chaton avait fait place à un immense et un magnifique lion au pelage noir à la crinière majestueuse d'où je pouvais voir certaine flammes bleues danser autour de sa tête et ses queues fouettaient l'air autour de lui, le rendant pour ma part encore plus menaçant. L'homme ne fit aucun mouvement suite à la transformation d'Aslan au contraire un sourire amusé vient orner ses lèvres.

-Oooh… le petit chaton sort les griffes, que c'est mignon. Susurra l'homme.

-Toi ! Qui est tu ? Que fait tu ici et que veut à mon maitre ? Aslan était énervé sans doute par rapport au fait qu'il se soit fait traité de petit chaton… j'entendis le grognement d'Aslan dans mon esprit. Je fut surpris de la réponse que donna Tom.

-Oh non il n'est pas en colère par rapport au fait que je lui rappeler qu'il n'est qu'un enfant non… un nouveau grognement l'interrompit. Il est énerver car il vient de réaliser, que si j'aurais été un danger pour toi, il n'aurait pas pu riposter et te protéger car il na m'avait pas senti.

Un silence suivit sa phrase, je vis les oreilles d'Aslan s'affaisser légèrement, donnant alors raison à l'adulte de la pièce.

(Je me souviens qu'à ce moment là je ne réalisais pas encore la portée du lien qui unit un sorcier à son familier.)

Vous dites « si j'aurais été une menace », cela veut dire que vous ne nous voulez aucun mal ? Demandais-je surpris.

Oh non bien au contraire sinon pourquoi vous aurais-je amené ici dans cette chambre ?

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de le fixer cherchant à démêler le vrai du faux…

Puis cela me frappa comment ne l'ai- je pas remarquer plus tôt, c'était pourtant évident. Je bondis or du lit me retrouvant derrière le félin, qui c'était retourné un air inquiet dansait dans ses yeux couleur or.

Où est-elle ? Murmurais-je.

Pardon ? demanda Tom en se penchant vers moi. je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait je commençais à perdre le contrôle à nouveau, je jetais des regards fous autour de moi cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait m'indiquer qu'elle se trouvait ici elle aussi… avec moi.

« Sever- »

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me mis à hurler cette fois ci :

-Ou est-elle ? Ou est ma mère ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

-Mon garçon calme toi ta mère va bien elle est ici, elle…

-Non c'est faux ! Vous mentez elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé seul avec un inconnu. Elle aurait été là avec moi, attendant mon réveil comme à chaque fois… elle… elle… elle ne m'aurait pas abandonné… hein ? Elle a… elle a promis qu'on resterait en… ensemble … elle ne peut pas m'avoir laissé… tout seul… encore… non …

Je m'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même en me bouchant les oreilles je ne souhaitais plus les entendre que ce soit cet homme ou Aslan. Un vent glacial vient fouetter mon visage je réalisa alors qu'à nouveau j'avais perdu le contrôle. La glace avait pris sa place dans la salle, recouvrant les murs, dévorant chaque meuble de la chambre, elle était devenue maitresse des lieux. Je regardais autour de moi, pour croiser le regard d'Aslan troublé, puis je tournais la tête vers celle de Tom et se que je vis me calma aussitôt.

Son regard avait quelque chose de familier. Tout comme Aslan son regard était troubler, je voyais également de l'inquiétude mais cette inquiétude ne semblais pas dirigé vers la pièce autour de nous ou pour lui même non. Il… il semblait inquiet pour moi ? Puis je compris pourquoi cet air me rappelait quelque chose, c'était le même que maman. Il me regardait comme maman avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. C'est pourquoi lorsque je le vit s'avancer vers moi doucement comme pour ne pas effrayer une bête blessé, je ne fis aucun geste. Puis quand il me pris dans ses bras, je ressenti comme un bien être incroyable… c'était comme si ses bras était fait pour me protéger, je me senti en sécurité… aimé… à ma place… Et cela m'apaisa aussitôt. Je repris peu à peu conscience de ce qui se passait et rappela ma magie.

Un schéma se dessinais dans ma tête je prenais conscience de choses que j'ignorais qui m'étais inconnu comme si dans cet étreinte cet homme me faisait passer des informations que lui seul avait jusqu'à maintenant.

Voila pourquoi lorsque je me redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je lui dis cette chose qui aujourd'hui me parai tellement évidente :

-Papa ?

 **Fin du flashback.**

Je souri discrètement en pensant à cette rencontre mouvementée entre mon père et moi. Je rougis encore en y pensant, se qui fait rire mon père lorsqu'il rappel cet évènement. On m'a d'ailleurs attribué un surnom suite à cela j'ai le droit à « bébé flocon », « furie des glaces », « p'tit bonhomme de neige » et j'en passe. En tout qu'à je suis soulagé que cet incident n'est pas eut d'impacte sur la relation entre mon père et moi.

C'est des coups à la porte que me font sortir de ma rêverie, ainsi que celle de mes frères apparemment.

Entrez. Dit Al d'une voix clair.

C'était Jacob, le majordome du palais ainsi que mon précepteur. C'est également lui qui à voulu nous conduire à travers le palais la première fois que nous somme arrive ici.

-Prince Alcarde, permettez moi de vous signaler le fait qu'il soit déjà dix heure moins le quart et que monsieur à son entrainement avec maitre Regnard dans un quart d'heure et qu'il serait préférable pour monsieur d'arriver à l'heure si ce dernier ne souhaite pas voir ses exercices triplés… dit-il avec une voix toujours égale à elle-même.

C'est avec amusement que Xer' et moi on vit Al' jurer brusquement avant de se précipiter or du lit, courir jusqu'à ses affaires et de les enfiler prestement avant de partir or de la chambre tout en criant comme quoi il allait mourir. Nous étions pliez en deux, sous les rire qui nous prenait mais Xer' déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il entendit se que Jacob avait à dire :

-Dois- je également vous rappeler Prince Xérus que vous êtes attendu par Dame Kura dans la forêt illusoire pour votre leçon, foret qui si je ne m'abuse ce trouve à l'exacte opposé de là ou nous nous trouvons.

Suite à cela Xer' pâlit brusquement, puis il se leva du lit avant de se jeter vers la sortie, pour revenir déposer un baisé sur mon front et me souffler un « à ce soir petit flocon » et partir cette fois ci pour de bon. Me laissant seul avec Aslan et le majordome.

Je me tourna vers mon précepteur avant de lui demander :

-J'imagine que c'est par mégarde que vous avez dit à Al' qu'il était en retard alors qu'il a encore une heure devant lui, et c'est également par oubli que vous avez dit à Xer' que sa leçon commençait, alors que nous savons très bien que Dame Kura est absente aujourd'hui car elle est en mission dans « l'autre coté ».

-Il semblerait mon Prince que je sois fourvoyé en effet. Il me dit cela avec un air contrit qui ne collait pas avec son sourire fourbe. Il faut savoir que si Jacob est d'apparence calme il cache en réalité une personnalité joueuse et rusé.

Ce dernier aimait particulièrement faire des tours à mes frères bien qu'il soit le plus âgé de nous quatre. Je me souviens encore de la fois ou mes deux frères se sont plaints, papy les a regarder avec amusement et leurs a dit qu'il ne les croirait que s'ils avaient une preuve pouvant inculper le majordome. Je ris encore en revoyant les têtes catastrophées des deux ainés, marmonnant qu'il était impossible de piégé le majordome. Depuis ce jour les farces ne font que se multiplier, je soupçonne d'ailleurs Jacob d'être au courant de la discussion entre mes frères et mon grand père et d'en jouer grandement.

J'hocha la tête avant de me diriger vers lui et de prendre le couloir me dirigeant vers la salle à manger pour prendre des forces.

C'est une nouvelle journée qui commence.

Voila le chapitre 5 est enfin posté je tien à m'excuser pour cette longue attente et pour les fautes, je ne savais plus quoi faire pour la suite et ça ma fait un choque car réalisée que j'étais frappée de « page blanche » alors que c'est une histoire qui me tien à cœur.

Je voudrais remercier celles et ceux qui on pris le temps de venir lire cette histoire et qui ont postés un commentaire merci !

Le chapitre n'est pas très long car il va me servir de transition pour la deuxième partie de l'histoire dite moi en commentaire si vous préférez les chapitres selon le point de vue d'un personnage ou plutôt en point de vue externe.

Je pensais faire des chapitre hors-série pour visité le passer des personnages et en apprendre un peu plus sur eux et leur histoire dites moi si cette idée vous plait et si oui par quel personnage voulez vous commencer.

Sur ce à bientôt pour la suite .


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour/bonsoir tous le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.

Je tenais à m'excuser de mon absence mais j'ai été victime de se qu'on appel le syndrome de la page blanche ^^'

Bref trêve de blabla.

Voici le chapitre 6 d'une **lumière dans les ténèbres**.

Chapitre 6 :

 **Angleterre, Londres :**

Suite à la disparition d'Eileen et de Severus, le monde magique du royaume d'Angleterre a vu de nombreuses transformations lui être appliquées.

Une traque des créatures magiques a été lancée. Dorénavant chaque créature magique devra être fichée et porter un bracelet indiquant l'espèce à laquelle elle appartient. Le nombre de métiers accessible a été réduite au maximum ne leur laissant que des travaux pénibles physiquement et humiliant.

Un coup d'état eut lieu au ministère de la magie permettant à Maximilien Avery de prendre le pouvoir et de mettre à ses pieds le monde magique. Personne ne s'attendait à un tel retournement de situation, la famille Avery était plutôt secrète. Aucunes autres familles de sang pure ne connaissait réellement leur histoire et aucunes auraient put prédire leur volonté à accéder au pouvoir.

Personne ne sait comment le coup d'état à put avoir lieu et comment se dernier s'est organisé, toutes les personnes présente ce jour là furent exécutés. Tout se que l'on sait c'est qu'une force mystérieuse aurait aidé durant l'opération et les plus fou disent qu'Avery aurait fait un pacte avec un démon.

Jusqu'à ce jour la seule chose que nous connaissions sur cette famille c'est sa haine farouche pour les moldus et les créatures magiques.

D'ailleurs des arrestations sont souvent effectuées afin d'arrêter des créatures magiques sous prétexte de motifs factices.

Certaines familles de sang pur furent destitués de leur privilèges du à leur patrimoine génétique, pour retrouver leur place dans la société, elles se mirent au service du ministère et traquèrent leur semblables. Se fut le cas des Black, qui possède des gènes magiques, qui ce sont révélé être des naïades des forets. Se fut une surprise pour toute la famille ou bien encore les Lestrange qui eux avaient des gènes vampiriques.

Nombreux sont ceux qui ont quitté le pays pour se mettre à l'abri, mais malheureusement très peu y arrivèrent après la formations des murailles magiques encerclant le monde magique anglais.

Tout n'était plus que persécution, peur, infamie et désespoir. Les plus forts écrasaient les plus faibles tandis que les plus faibles devaient tricher et mentir s'ils voulaient s'en sortir. Toutes les institutions se sont pliées sous le joug du ministère.

Une seule est restée droite envers ses valeurs et c'est Poudlard. Malgré l'acharnement du premier ministre de la magie, Avery, pour faire tomber Dumbledore et ses professeurs qui sont resté fidèles au vieil homme. Poudlard est aujourd'hui la seule institution acceptant les créatures magiques et qui les traite avec le même pied d'égalité que les autres. Dumbledore à aménagé la foret interdite protégeant les créatures qui y vivaient déjà et amenant des familles qui lui demandaient protection. Malgré tout ses efforts, Albus savait qu'il ne pouvait sauver tout le monde et cela le désolait. Il y avait bien des familles qui avaient le courage d'héberger certains hors la loi, qui avaient évités d'être fiché, mais ces dernières étaient bien trop réduites car les conséquences en cas d'arrestation étaient bien trop lourdes.

Albus, n'était pas le seul problème de Maximilien Avery, le premier se faisait appeler Voldemort, un révolutionnaire voulant le renverser pour prendre sa place et créer un « monde meilleur » comme il le disait si bien. Au début Avery avait tenté de prendre contact avec lui, mais cela fut un échec, Voldemort vouait une haine farouche à tout ce qui était en rapport de près au de loin au ministère. Lui et ses membres composés d'anciens détenus du ministère et d'Azkaban, ainsi que quelques créatures magiques, s'attaquent à des envoyés du ministère en déplacement, des lieux de rassemblement… Malgré tout il souhaitait toujours de lui à ses cotés.

Le second problème d'Avery est l'ONM, l'organisation des nations magiques. Ce comité fut créé en 1927 après les attentats de Grindelwald à New York, Sao Polo, Moscou, Paris, Johannesburg, Berlin, Londres et Kyoto. Après ces massacres autour du globe qui coutèrent la vie à des millions de personnes, une organisation fut mise en place rassemblant les états victimes des attentas. Leurs but est d'établir une sécurité autour du globe afin de protéger la magie et cacher son existence aux non mages et garantir la liberté au sein du monde magique. Or cela fait à présent deux ans que le nouveau ministre de la magie londonienne bafoue toutes ses lois. Des tentatives de répression furent lancées à chaque fois repoussée par une force qui est encore inconnue. Et toutes formes de persuasion sont soldées d'un cuisant échec.

Le troisième problème d'Avery est connue de lui seul, même les membres les plus proche de lui ne connaissent pas cette partie. Ce problème se nomme Tom Guardian Riddle. Cet homme règne sur un monde qui lui est interdit d'accès. Il le nargue en sauvant des familles d'arrestation et en les conduisant dans les Landes. Ses recherches pour trouver les passages sont à chaque fois infructueuses. Il voulait ses terres, posséder au moins une chose « lui » appartenant. Posséder une chose qui lui rappelait l « leur » passé avant ce drame. Il pensait qu'être au pouvoir du royaume d'Angleterre allait « les » rapprocher mais il s'était lourdement trompé, il l'avait perdu définitivement. Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière maintenant il était trop tard, son temps lui était compté…

 **Les Landes, château des Guardian Riddle :**

PDV Norbert Dragonneau :

Le conseil venait de se terminer. Il a été décidé de prendre contacte avec l'ONM tout en restant discret. Éros et Laura seront nos agents de liaison, malgré le jeune âge d'Éros ses talents diplomatiques seront efficaces et l'expérience de Laura saura contrebalancer cela. Bien qu'Éros semble charmé au plus au point de la preuve de confiance qui vient de lui être confier, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à la légère vague de stress que je perçois venant de lui. Et je ne dois pas être le seul au vu du regard carnassier qu'affiche Léo. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de se servir de son don de clairvoyance pour sonder les gens autour de lui.

Une fois sortie de la salle je me dirige vers la salle d'entrainement qui se situe vers l'aile ouest du palais. Une fois dépasser l'armurerie, le poste de garde et les vestiaires j'atterri sur une immense salle permettant à une centaine de personnes de s'entrainer sans pour autant gêner les autres. Aujourd'hui il n'y avait aucun adulte hormis Asman qui servait d'instructeur aux jeunes recrus. Je me mis sur un banc en dissimulant ma présence afin de ne pas perturber le cours.

Il semblerait que la leçon du jour était la maitrise des pouvoirs héréditaires. Il ne s'en sorte pas si mal finalement moi qui avais peur qu'As' soit trop exigent avec eux et ne leur demande quelque chose au dessus de leurs niveau, ils…

Bon je retire se que je viens de pensé Kadjar vient de trouver le moyen d'envoyer une boule de feu droit sur Sébastian, Severus et Zaïna ont voulu l'éteindre mais la jeune naïade n'a réussit qu'a inonder la salle et Severus à geler l'eau. Finalement cet incident vient de clôturer la séance, c'est sous le fou rire de Cole qu'Asman remit la pièce en état. Sébastian n'avait rien, le jeune elfe avait réussi à éviter les flammes.

Je décide alors de m'avancer vers eux signalant ainsi ma présence aux autres. Je souris doucement aux enfants devant moi avant de me placer près de mon compagnon. Les apprentis avaient repris leurs sérieux et attendaient en ligne le bilan de la session d'entrainement.

-Bien pour commencer, d'un point de vue général la séance m'a permis de voir certains progrès que vous avez effectuer depuis le début de cette année et je tenais à vous féliciter.

Il laissa un moment sa phrase en suspens afin de laisser le temps à ses élèves de prendre en compte ses paroles. Savourant les encouragements qui étaient rare venant de leur instructeur. Ce n'est pas qu'il était chiche en compliment mais il était de ses personnes à connaitre la force des mots et qui savait les manier à merveille. Et il préférait faire des remarques sur des progrès qui s'installent sur le long terme que sur des exploits qui ne seraient observés que lors d'une journée.

-Kadjar, il faut que tu revois la maitrise de tes flammes se n'est pas elles qui doivent te contrôler mais c'est à elles de se soumettre à ta volonté, malgré cela je te félicite pour le contrôle que tu réussis à appliquer sur ton dragâme. Son frère eut un léger sourire à ses mots. Luhan tes capacités physiques ont augmentés, tes reflexes sont plus vif mais tu te reposes trop souvent sur ta partie lycanthrope, se qui t'amène à foncer tête baisser n'oubli pas de garder le pas sur ton coté bestial et analyse avec ton esprit, rappel toi que ta partie humaine n'est pas une faiblesse et qu'elle pourrait être une force face aux autres dualities, qui elles auront plutôt tendance à tout miser sur le frontal.

Le jeune coréen hoche la tête lentement signe qu'il avait compris. Puis le général se tourna vers les quatre autres élèves.

-Quand à vous c'est plutôt l'inverse, votre esprit est vif se qui vous permet d'analyser rapidement la situation et d'en tirer le meilleurs parti. Et pour cela je vous félicite, rare sont ceux de votre âge qui auraient un recule nécessaire pour appréhender une situation de combat ou de danger. Néanmoins j'ai remarqué que vous vous concentrer beaucoup trop sur l'aspect stratégie du combat or je vous l'ai déjà dit dans un combat se n'est pas que les muscles ou le cerveau qui gagne, c'est la fusion des deux... Et enfin Cole tu as fait d'excellent progrès dans le maniement de ton arme, ton endurance à augmenté ainsi que tes réflexes, bravo.

Tout les autres se tournèrent vers Cole et lui firent un grand sourire avant de le félicité. C'est vrai qu'il a fait des progrès admirable depuis qu'il a commencé l'entrainement. Au début j'étais plutôt réticent à l'idée qu'il suive ce stage d'entrainement. Après tout Cole Brown est le seul humain ici ne possédant aucune once de magie. À ma grande surprise j'avais tort et le petit nous a prouver plus d'une fois à quel point il était autant capable qu'un autre.

Après cela les jeunes apprentis se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer. Je me retourne vers mon compagnon pour lui exposé ce qu'il c'était passer lors de la réunion comme il n'a pas pu être présent étant occupé avec les enfants.

-Le conseil à pris sa décision finale, cette fois ci c'est définitif Laura et Éros partiront dans deux semaines pour New York afin de prendre contact avec l'OMC et ainsi régler la question Avery. Le nombre de veilleurs à Londres va être augmenté et des postes de transfert vont être doublés et renforcé, des bastions vont être placés à ces endroits.

Je ne n'en dis pas plus ayant terminé mais je sentais toujours le regard insistant d'Asman qui pesait sur moi.

-Et ? Que s'est il dit d'autre pour que tu sois perturbé ?

Je le fixe légèrement surpris par sa question. Il est vrai qu'étant des âmes sœur il nous est possible d'avoir accès aux émotions de l'autre mais je sais que nous n'utilisons que très peu ce moyen. Nous n'en avons généralement très peu besoin, et nous ne souhaitons pas empiéter sur la vie de l'autre jusqu'à l'étouffer. Serais-je à ce point transparent ?

-Pas la peine de faire une telle tête, il m'a été facile de deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas car déjà : à chaque fin de réunion tu me contactes pour me dire que tu me rejoins, or là tu ne l'a pas fait, de plus lorsque tu es arrivé, tu es resté en retrait au lieu de te diriger vers nous comme à ton habitude. Et ce ne peut pas être en rapport à ce matin car je sais que tu es parti voir Franck et que voler avec lui te détend.

Je lâche un léger rire. Il est vrai qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher.

-C'est vrai tu as raison, tout à l'heure le vieux maitre Ormoi à insister sur le fait que je devais aller à New York à la place d'Éros parce que je connaissais mieux les lieux ayant vécu là bas plus longtemps que notre jeune espion…. Et Liroy à encore remis en cause ma place au sein de ce conseil. Je sais que je ne devrai pas l'écouter mais à force je me dis que s'il insiste autant c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, non ?

J'avais soufflé la fin de ma phrase en baissant ma tête.

-Il a raison

Je lève ma tête rapidement vers lui avant de me renfrogner en voyant son sourire joueur.

-Ormoi, il a raison, il est juste de penser que tu es la personne la mieux placer pour entrer en contact avec le MACUSA étant donner que tu as déjà travaillé pour eux et que tu connais assez bien le président qui y siège. Quand à Liroi je t'ai déjà dit de l'ignorer, ses actions ne sont dictés que par la jalousie tu le sais bien. Tu as ta place au conseil comme chacun d'entre nous, tu prouvé plus d'une fois ta valeur et si cela dérange certain ils n'ont cas venir me voir je me ferais un plaisir de leur expliquer ma façon de pensé. De plus si il y a bien une personne qui devrait être critiqué, c'est bien moi. Ma présence au conseil est aussi élevé que l'innocence de Léo.

Je souris à sa remarque, je contente d'hocher la tête et il m'attire dans ses bras. Nous profitons de ce moment au calme pour profiter de la présence de l'autre. Cela faisait trois semaines que l'on ne c'était pas retrouver seuls. Nous étions chacun pris dans notre travail. Pendant trois semaines j'ai arpenté le globe pour remettre les lettres de conférences aux grands chefs étant l'un des émissaires du roi. Tandis qu'Asman devait, avec l'appuie de la cellule de l'ombre, recenser les failles des barrières posées par Avery et de son nouvel ordre. J'ai appris également que la cellule et lui ont ramené deux cent trente sept personnes qui avaient été faites prisonnières par le nouveau gouvernement.

J'ai l'impression que cette histoire n'aura jamais de fin. Plus nous libérons de personnes, plus j'ai l'impression que le nombre de personnes arrêtés durant les rafles augmente.

De plus nous devons également surveiller les agissements de « Voldemort », le nouvel opposant révolutionnaire d'Avery. Bien que ses actions montre bien sa volonté à basculer le système d'Avery rien ne nous permet de savoir si cet homme n'est pas aussi fou que lui. De plus je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cet homme m'intrigue et je ne suis pas le seul car nombreuse sont les personnes qui se tendent lorsque l'on prononce son nom. Déjà que l'ancien ministère nous posait un problème, voilà que maintenant son successeur est encore plus fou que l'ancien, moi qui pensais cela impossible….

Je pousse un soupir de contentement. Mon général vient de nicher sa tête dans mon cou et respirai pleinement mon odeur.

-Tu m'as manqué… Me souffle t-il. En réponse je resserre mon étreinte sur lui, savourant pleinement ce moment. Maintenant que je suis dans ses bras je me rends compte à quel point cette absence à été longue. Étant sollicité tous les jours je n'avais pas le temps de ressentir le manque pleinement, mais à cet instant je réalise que je ne suis plus habituer à rester loin de lui. Je ne dis pas que nous somme collé l'un à l'autre H24. Mais en général lorsqu'on est envoyé en mission, le roi évite de séparer des âmes sœurs par principe. J'imagine que c'est parce qu'il a été lui-même été séparé de sa reine et qu'il sait le poids que cela créer.

Nous furent couper dans nos retrouvailles, par l'arrivé de Severus. J'émis un léger rire lorsque je le vit danser d'un pied sur l'autre visiblement gêner de nous avoir dérangé.

Il a bien changé depuis notre rencontre dans la librairie. Il a pris en assurance grâce à sa famille et ses amis. Bien que le spectre de sa vie passé soit toujours présent. Je remarque souvent que ses yeux se trouve hanté par une ombre et que son visage se crispe légèrement, cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je vois cette expression.

À notre grande surprise le petit prince s'est attaché à nous, nous considérant comme ses frères. Abigaël nous à expliquer que cela est surement dut au fait que nous soyons les personnes qui les ont sortie de l'enfer dans lequel ils vivaient. Je me souviens de la fois il s'est placé calmement en face d'Asman et lui a dit qu'il lui faisait confiance. Cette phrase nous renvoyait à la première rencontre entre lui et mon époux, ce dernier lui avait dit que la confiance ne se créait qu'avec des moments partagés entre les individus.

La phase de transition pour Eileen fut moins brutale que celle de Severus. Bien que la reine n'eut aucun mal à la réadaptation. Le problème venait plutôt du choc psychologique dut au mauvais traitement qu'elle a subit durant ses huit années de séquestration. Il lui a fallut deux années avant de se débarrasser de ses mauvais souvenirs. Au tout début elle refusait tout contacte avec les hommes quel qu'il soit excepté ses enfants. Se n'est qu'à force de persévérance, de travail sur elle même et l'aide d'Émilie notre médecin de la cour qu'elle a réussit a passer outre son passé. Malgré cela il n'est inévitable la possibilité d'une rechute. ..

-Excusez moi de vous déranger mais je voulais vous rappeler que ce soir les clans arrivent il faudrait que vous alliez vous préparer histoire de ne pas être en retard pour une fois. Dit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur à la fin.

Je pris un air légèrement offusqué avant de dire :

-Comment ça en retard ? Nous ne sommes jamais en retard voyons ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça !

C'est une voix en provenance de la porte de la salle qui me répondit.

-Peut être parce qu'à chaque fois que la délégation vient tu t'arranges toujours pour arriver après que le clan des Hillston soit passé, histoire que Thorine ne fasse pas du pied à Asman comme à chaque fois qu'elle vient ici ? répondit Tom avec amusement dans sa voix.

Pris sur le fait je rougis furieusement avant de tourner la tête tout en évitant de croiser le regard qui je suis sure moqueur d'Asman.

PDV Externe :

Severus se mit à rigoler doucement à la réaction de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère de cœur. Tom s'approcha du groupe et pris son fils dans ses bras depuis son retour il faisait tout son possible pour passer le plus de temps avec son fils malgré ses contraintes lié à son rôle de dirigeant et la formation de son fils. Ce dernier se cala confortablement dans ses bras appréciant la tendresse que son père avait envers lui, chose qui lui était inconnu avant et avec laquelle il avait du mal encore à certains moments.

Norbert quand à lui continuait de bouder et marmonnait des choses intelligibles. Pour le calmer et se faire pardonner s'être moquer de lui, Asman déposa un baisé sur son front et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui fit sourire. Le roi et le prince ne prient pas la peine d'écouter se qui se disait pour leur laisser leurs intimité, et décidèrent de partir pour ce préparer à la soirée.

Une fois dans les couloirs les venant à l'aille nord du palais, le roi se tourna vers son fils et lui demanda :

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver aussi facilement, j'allais déjà demander aux gardes et à tes amis si ils ne t'avaient pas vue ou si ils ne sauraient pas où tu te serais caché pour éviter la fête et plus particulièrement la présence du prince Hergo.

En effet si Severus ne se plaint pas de ces fêtes qui ne lui posaient aucun problème, il n'appréciait pas forcement l'ensemble des invités. Surtout Hergo Vermeille, fils du chef de clan des Veela, Orion Vermeille. Pour une raison qui échappait à tout le monde les deux héritiers ne pouvaient se supporter et cela dès leur première rencontre. Leurs rencontres donnaient toujours lieux à des échanges électriques qui se finissaient souvent par l'intervention de leurs amis respectifs pour les séparer l'un de l'autre.

-Je sais, parla Severus coupant dans ses réflexions son père, moi aussi je comptais disparaitre mais Émilie m'a appris que cet idiot d'Hergo ne pourra pas venir ce soir car il est cloué au lit car il a attrapé la dragoncelle. Elle doit d'ailleurs fournir des potions de soin au chef Vermeille pour que se dernier puisse soigner ce verracrasse. Dit-il avec un air satisfait.

Tom se contenta d'un léger sourire, face à la réponse de son fils.

Il laissa son fils devant sa chambre avant de rentrer lui même dans sa chambre. Il retrouva dans celle-ci sa femme en train de se coiffer. Concentrer sur se qu'elle faisait elle ne l'entendit pas arrivée et sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit les lèvres de son époux sur son épaule.

-Tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla son époux. Il planta ses yeux devenu carmin dans le regard de sa femme à travers le miroir. Ne veux tu pas l'aide de Sissi pour te coiffer ?

-Non, je lui est donné son après midi et je souhaitais me préparer seule tu sais bien que je préfère faire certaines choses sans être surveillé comme du lait sur du feu et puis j'ai appris que son fiancé, Guillaume, rentrait ce soir elle devait donc se faire belle pour lui tu ne croit pas ? Elle dit tout cela en se retournant vers son époux pour planter son regard dans le sien comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Son homme émit un léger rire avant de coller son front à celui de sa reine et souffla :

-Oui tu as parfaitement raison.

 **Les Landes, Château Riddle, salle de réception :**

La salle de réception était bondé de monde, les dirigeant c'étaient réunit dans une salle pour discuter de sujet qui était tenu au secret pendant ce temps les escortes des dirigeants vaquèrent à leurs occupations si certains partir vers le faux bourg et se promener d'autre allèrent dans les salles d'entrainement, et d'autres profitèrent de se moment pour revoir de vieux amis et se retrouver devant des verres.

Severus, lui passait entre les invités afin de rejoindre ses amis. Il vit au loin sa mère en pleine discussion avec Iris le chef de clan des Valzegaqs, ce clan étant composé essentiellement des plus puissants enchanteurs. C'étaient eux qui étaient à l'origine des portails qui permettaient aux Landes de rester dissimuler face à l' « autre coté ».

Plus loin il vit ses frères discuter avec des ambassadeurs tout en essayant d'ignorer les appels de leur petit fan club, il rit doucement en voyant le regard désespéré que lui lance son frère, Xérus, tandis qu'Al ignorait avec une grande maitrise les voix qui scandaient leurs noms. Les pauvre si elles savaient qu'ils avaient déjà trouvé leurs moitiés…

Il passa devant Sylivy, général du clan des Sentinelles. Ce clan était composé essentiellement d'elfe ainsi que quelques naïades des forets. Leur nom vient du fait que certains de leurs villages se situent vers les lieux où se situent les « _potaru_ », portes dimensionnelles qui mènent à l'autre coté. Il vit au loin le professeur Léo en grande discussion avec dame Kura mais les bruits ambiant l'empêchait de saisir le sujet de leurs conversation.

C'est un appel, de Cole qui lui fit détourner le regard pour s'apercevoir que ses amis étaient réunit vers le fond de la salle et que près d'eux se situait une table du banquet composé de pâtisseries et autres mets sucrés.

« Bonne place stratégique », pensa Severus avec un léger sourire.

Il se dirigea vers ses amis, mais il fut stoppé dans sa progression par un cercle de magie qui s'était formé sous ses pieds, illuminant la salle d'une lueur violette. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre les cris de stupeur des invités et les appels de ses proches avant de se sentir aspiré.

Lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans un jardin. Le ciel était sombre, ainsi que les couleurs environnantes. Il se redressa afin de se mettre debout, étant tombé durant son transfère. Devant lui il aperçut un kiosque, où une silhouette se dessinait.

Le jeune magicien pris peur lorsqu'il la silhouette bougé et se redressé avant de se tourner vers lui. Mais son cerveau eut peine le temps de lui envoyer un message de danger de lui hurlé de partir en courant que la personne du kiosque se trouvait déjà devant elle. Et c'est avec incompréhension qu'elle s'adressa à lui :

-Hé bien, hé bien qu'avons-nous là ? je te souhaite la bienvenue au _Pandémonium_ , chaton.

À bientôt pour la suite


End file.
